For Love of the Chase
by Fer8girl
Summary: A Sith and a Bounty Hunter walk into a cantina, sounds like the beginning of a joke right? It's no joke when hunter Sinn finds Sith Assassin K'isha poaching on her turf. But the ladies end up pooling their talents, dragging Andronikos and Torian along for a helluva speeder ride. Inspired by SWTOR's Bounty Week on Nar Shadda. Contains spoilers for BH and Sith Inq storylines. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The cantina was oddly quiet for the late hour, Sinn thought, or early hour, depending on your point of view. On the job, she surveyed the cantina's clients looking for potential problems, but thankfully wasn't seeing any. Twi'lek dancing girls were hovering over some high rollers with more credits than taste. A group of Imperial soldiers were boozing it up at shared tables, enjoying the chance to blow off steam and the Trouk bouncer kept a close eye on them, ensuring they didn't get too touchy-feely with the girls.

Gamblers wandered in and out of the cantina, different species but the templates were the same. There were first-time big winners buying rounds of drinks for complete strangers, and the down-on-their-luck types trying to drown their debt in cheap glasses of Jorian whiskey. No one was truly distinctive, which made Sinn wonder if that made her and Torian more noticeable.

They were positioned at the corner edge of the bar, best vantage point of the room with the most escape routes and they made, at least in her opinion, a good looking pair. He was helmetless, decked out in full armor while she was lounging in her seat, all dangerous curves with her twin blasters slung low on her hips. Empty glasses lined the bar next to them and Sinn signaled the bartender for another round. She locked eyes with Torian for a second and his face turned pink. Still got it, she chuckled to herself, all this time together and I can still make him blush.

"So you like my idea?" she asked, sharing a devilish look with him.

"Corridan will never know what hit him," he replied, "I'll show up for the hunt then you arrive and get the drop on him, make him think someone put a price on his head. Then we can let him know who you are, maybe teach him a lesson about being distracted by a pretty face." Sinn politely dismissed the bartender with a wave while she smiled impishly.

"Was hoping you'd like that. Good to know you think I can distract him," she gave him a sly look, "'Sides, 'bout time he got to meet your wife."

Torian's eyes softened and he reached over to clasp her hand, his thumb brushing the simple ring she wore. "It's overdue, sorry we haven't done this sooner," he said as adoration poured from his eyes, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

Sinn leaned in to give him a lingering kiss. "You too Baby," she replied warmly, "Now stop distracting me. Can barely concentrate on this bounty when you got me thinking 'bout that big bed we left up in our suite." Stretching out one long leg she used it to stroke his armored thigh and watched him turn from pink to magenta for a split second before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Why worry about such a small bounty anyway?" he asked.

"Every lil bit helps right now," she said, "Speaking of Lil'bit, a good reputation with the BBA will make Mako's job easier. This guy Otheros has deep pockets, we get this first target, maybe we can take down who he's really after. Then we can get back to our room. That big shower sounds so much nicer than the lil one on Glory, more room to share." Smiling that wicked grin again, she made the word 'share' sound like an act even the dancing girls wouldn't do, and this time Torian returned her look.

"Had the same thought," he teased, "You could use someone to scrub your back." He leaned over to the side appraising her curves while Sinn threw her head back and laughed.

"Baby, you give 'Got your six' a whole new meaning. Start thinking too much like me and we'll never leave the bed!" Sinn's laugh was infectious and Torian joined in but too soon the moment of levity broke as she settled back into business mode. "Now where's that Nikto? The intel said he'd be here," she muttered as she scanned the crowd.

Cantina patrons were still milling about but the group of soldiers had picked up and started leaving. Sinn shot them a hard look, she'd been contracted by the Empire in the past but she had no loyalty to them. Still rather deal with them than the Republic, she thought; sic'ing your own kind on you created a lot of ill will. Straining her vision against the artificial lights she continued her scan when something caught her eye.

Well I'll be damned, she thought, that's a Sith the dance floor. The slim pale woman wasn't dressed in the usual armored robes, instead looking sexy and dangerous in her dark-red leggings and a revealing top but there was no mistaking the level of corruption bleaching her skin. This girl had done some bad things too, Sinn thought, noting the distinct pallor and red irises of a Sith that followed the Dark Side. In her experience Sith usually equaled trouble. Oddly enough, this one seemed more engrossed by the man she was slow dancing with. In fact, Sinn mused with a grin, if there was a power outage in the city, the promenade could stay illuminated for days by the electricity they were generating.

A study in contrasts, the Sith was slight with athletic curves and short silver hair where her companion was tall with dusky skin and piercing dark eyes. A distinctive tattoo wrapped the side of his clean scalp making Sinn narrow her eyes, something about it sparked a memory she couldn't completely grasp. But before she could focus on it a movement by the door captured her attention. Alertness washed over her as she realized the Nikto had arrived.

"Time to go to work," she muttered as she downed the last bit of liquid in her glass before leaving a pile of credits for the bartender, making sure to leave extra in case things got broken.

As she and Torian maneuvered from their seats she noticed a motion out of the corner of her eye. The couple she'd seen earlier was also moving towards their target. Her instincts told her to hold back and she motioned for Torian to do the same. The pair faced the Nikto and he looked like a bark rat being stared down by a nexu. That's exactly how the Sith moved too, Sinn thought, like those large cats, prowling and ready to strike.

"Think we're about to lose our bounty," Torian whispered in her ear.

"Not on my watch," she grumbled "I want that Kingpin." They started easing towards the Nikto and the mysterious couple, being careful not to draw attention and soon they were in earshot of the conversation.

"I won't stop until I get what I'm after," the Sith's voice was musical, but low and deadly. The Nikto looked stricken, torn between running and grabbing the blaster at his side.

"Better give the lady what she wants if you feel like walking out of here," the man's gravelly voice was just as deadly as he shifted his open trench coat to one side revealing a blaster at his hip.

"I swear they'll kill me if they know I talked to you," the Nikto rasped.

"And what do you think I will do?" She pinned him with her red eyes and the Nikto seemed frozen by her icy words. He shook his head before pulling something from his pocket.

"Fine, take it," he tossed the object at the Sith then drew his blaster. Lightning fast she ignited her light saber to deflect the shot while her companion drew his twin blasters and fired on him.

"Damnation!" Sinn cursed as the Nikto fell heavily. Too furious for common sense to kick in she marched to the couple. "That was my bounty Sith!" she barked at them, "Otheros contracted us to bring him in." Torian rushed to her side as the Sith and her partner exchanged a look.

"Otheros wasn't the only one who wanted him," the man stated flatly, "But our employer needed him dead." Employer? Sinn groaned as she swept her hand down her face, Sith bounty hunters, what was the galaxy coming to?

"We needed information from him," Torian spoke up, "We're after a bigger catch and he was going to lead us to it. This body won't bring in those types of creds."

"This information, you mean?" The Sith's icy voice was regal as she pulled out the holocube and rotated the small cube in her hand. "Casey just needed the bioscan once they were both dead, correct?" she addressed her partner and at his brisk nod she gave Sinn and Torian an assessing look. "Maybe we can strike a bargain, hunter; we need the corpses, you need the credits. We can help each other in this venture... or Revel and I can walk away, leaving you and your friend to clean up a dead Nikto."

Sinn's eyebrows rose at the Sith's haughty tone but realized she had a point. "Think we can take 'em?" she asked Torian openly. Never one to back down he reached for his techstaff.

"Only two of them, we've faced worse," he replied with confidence. A smile of surprise and mild amusement curved the Sith's lips as she shot her partner an approving glance.

"Wouldn't try it if I was you, but then I don't know what kind of death wish you have," a slight smile twisted his mouth as well, "I'm with the Sith, if she doesn't mind partnering I don't, since you just want the creds. But walking away is fine too." He gestured with his head at the woman beside him, "That's Lord Kallig, just call me Revel. You in or what?" Sinn's mouth dropped open as the elusive memory hit her full on.

"Revel? As in the 'Sky Princess' Revel?" he tensed before giving her a quick nod, "Thought I recognized you from the bounty posts," she continued, "Wasn't the Republic fleet looking for you? Something about piracy, treason, a couple other things?" Both his stance and the Sith's turned defensive.

"What of it?" he growled and Torian's techstaff hummed as he moved in protectively towards Sinn but she turned to him, shaking her head as she signaled stand down.

"Don't look so tense. We got no love for the Republic, just making sure we know who we're dealing with," she smiled at Revel and Lord Kallig with a wink, "And making sure you know, we know. We're in, call me Sinn, this here is Torian."

"Her husband," Torian warned, curving a defensive hand around her hip.

The comment triggered quick glance to pass from Lord Kallig to Revel, something indefinable that was gone as quickly as it came. Sinn noted the look but filed away for later, keeping her comments to herself. "We should get moving," she stated.

Just as they turned towards the door, a voice boomed out. "What do we have here?" A squad of Republic soldiers started filing into the cantina, led by a burly Sergeant who was looking the couples up and down. "Looks like we might get a bonus tonight boys."

* * *

 _Author's Note-_

 _It's Back! This was one of the first things I wrote, but never finished. Now it's being rebooted and submitted in a new(and what I hope is improved) style. Inspired by the Bounty Weeks in SWTOR, I wondered what would it be like if my two favorite in-games and fic girls crossed paths chasing a bounty. It's a longer fic than most of mine so I'm easing out the chapters for better palatability. There are spoilers since this takes place after the SWTOR Bounty Hunter and Sith Inquisitor storyline. Hope my beloved readers enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

The two couples appraised the squad of Republic soldiers. There were about seven or eight of them, looking like they'd just finished patrol and were ready to relax. Most had their weapons slung on their backs and helmets pulled off. The Sergeant leading them was evaluating Lord Kallig.

"Seems like the platoon commander was offering up some extra rewards for bringing in Sith," he declared, "Be shame to not take him up on his offer." His gaze became a leer. "Not often you see a pretty one, may have to take our time bringing her in." Revel bristled instantly and Sinn stepped forward to diffuse the situation.

"Just leaving, boys. Cantina's all yours, enjoy." As she tried to move aside the Sergeant shifted to block her path.

"I know your type, bounty hunter right?" He spat the words out like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "Not enough courage to join the real military. Hiring yourself out to the highest bidder and selling your talents. That's what whores do, right?"

Sinn stiffened. The Sergeant was pushing, trying to see how she'd react. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing he'd got to her, but that last jab sunk in deep. Opening her mouth to retort, she stopped when Torian grabbed her arm and motioned at Lord Kallig with a nod. With her attention on the Sergeant, Sinn hadn't noticed the drop in temperature or the air becoming charged, she could feel it now.

Lord Kallig was perfectly still but the energy around her wasn't. Her head was lowered, the hand at her side gripping her light saber. It looked like a couple of the soldiers had also noticed the change in the atmosphere and were shifting restlessly. Poor guys, Sinn thought, wasn't their fault their leader was an idiot. They were probably hoping for a night to leave the battlefield behind, maybe get some drinks and the attention of the dancers; trouble like this would not have been on their agenda.

"Why don't we let them be, Sergeant?" One of the soldiers spoke up and the Sergeant whirled on him.

"We have them outnumbered and outgunned," he snapped, "Anyone who doesn't think we can handle them is a stinking coward. Remember Corellia? They deserve whatever we give them after that." The soldiers looked reluctant yet started to ready themselves. But when the Sergeant turned back to Lord Kallig, even he looked like he might be questioning his decision.

"Your men were right Sergeant," Lord Kallig's regal voice was under laid by something deeper as she addressed him, something that sounded older and bloodthirsty. "Should have let us be."

She raised her head revealing the fiery blue light pouring from her eyes, obscuring her red pupils. Her light saber sprung to life, flickering red and black blades with blue electricity coursing up and down them and over her hand. The only other movement she made was a slight tilt of her head to Revel, who looked like he understood immediately. He motioned for Sinn and Torian to step back before calling out to the soldiers.

"Anyone want to run, now's the time," he yelled. A couple soldiers retreated out the door but the majority stayed, backing their Sergeant. "Damn misguided loyalty," Sinn heard him mutter. The raw power being displayed by Lord Kallig stunned her and it seemed like Torian felt the same. "You should get moving," Revel said as he pushed them towards the door.

"We don't run from a fight," Torian stated but Revel kept urging them on.

"We can handle this, just meet us at the back exit."

* * *

These two are as crazy as we are, Andronikos thought as he watched Sinn and Torian grudgingly run to the back of the cantina. He appreciated that they wanted to stick around and help, but in this case they'd only be in the way. K'isha probably wouldn't need him for the battle either, but he wanted to be there in case she couldn't recover quickly enough. The air started buzzing as he watched her power grow to critical mass. Plus there was just something about watching his beautiful Sith in action, he thought with a grin.

"Take her boys!" The Sergeant's voice rang out.

As the men surged forward she leaped into the air. Falling rapidly, she slammed down on one knee, her free hand pushing an abundance of Force energy into the ground. The effect caused the floor to quake, knocking the soldiers off their feet. A couple of them recovered and were instantly caught up whirlwinds of electricity, stunning them. Andronikos noticed she was being generous; incapacitating the men used more energy than killing them.

The Sergeant got to his feet and pulled out his blaster rifle. He charged at her with a battle cry, shooting off several rounds, but she deftly swung her blade to deflect the blasts while holding her ground. Revel almost felt sorry for the Sergeant but he knew K'isha had given him enough chances, he'd dug his own grave. At the last minute of the wild charge she stepped aside. He stumbled past her and she whipped around, plunging her saber into his back. The jolt of electricity caused his back to arch before she withdrew the blade.

"I remember Corellia too, I was there when it burned to the ground," Andronikos heard her hiss to the Sergeant before he collapsed.

Any soldiers not still stunned by the effects of the whirlwinds looked on in horror. She turned to face them, energy dripping from her saber. Suddenly one side of her saber shut down with small explosion. She looked startled as she glanced at where the glowing blade had been, but her falter seemed to give a few soldiers the backbone to resume the attack.

As they picked themselves up to charge, K'isha waved her hand and an energy field enveloped her, rendering her invisible. Andronikos felt her hand grab his a split second later and the familiar rush of energy coursed over his body. Wrapped in the same field he could feel it pulsing, a sign that her power was waning and he rushed her to the back exit where he hoped the hunter and her husband would be waiting.

* * *

"Where the blazes are they?" concern ate at Sinn as she sat astride her rumbling speeder. Revel had assured them that he and Lord Kallig had it under control. Looking back she could see the logic of him pushing them out, it gave her and Torian time to get the speeders prepared. But it didn't sit right with her, running out like that. Her Renegade idled alongside Torian's Nexu, but she felt like she should be pacing. Torian shot her an inquisitive look and she tried making light of the situation.

"Still need them to find that Kingpin," she said as she shrugged dismissively.

"This isn't just about the bounty anymore," he stated instead of asking and she sighed. Torian knew her better than anyone and wasn't fooled; she had a protective streak that could span from Hutta to Tatooine. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts to coalesce.

"Don't know why. There's something about them. I can't explain it."

Even with her sentences half-formed she knew Torian would understand what she meant. She was just drawn to situations like this. It was her usual knack for getting into trouble, like turning a lil bounty on a Jedi into the whole of the Republic wanting your head on a platter. She still resented having to become embroiled in Imperial politics to clear her name. Shaking her head again to bring herself to the moment she was just about to get off her speeder to go after the pair when a low rumble sounded from inside. Any remaining patrons came pouring out and Sinn scanned the mob.

"Think we should go in after them?" Torian yelled over the commotion. Before she could reply, a familiar regal voice answered for her.

"No need," Lord Kallig intoned as she and Revel emerged from thin air, "Nothing that couldn't be handled."

Dammit, she would have to be an Assassin, Sinn groaned internally. She'd rather take on one of those blasted Sith that liked to choke you out than the ones that go invisible, that lot gave her chills. But creepy abilities aside she still examined the couple, instinctively looking for injuries. Taking care of others was a reflex and for the time being she felt these two were under her charge.

Other than some strain around Lord Kallig's eyes the pair seemed intact. But when the Sith moved towards them Sinn noticed a slight sway in her step that wasn't there before. Revel moved quickly behind her giving her almost imperceptible support, the subtle move looked designed to keep weakness from showing. Little escaped Sinn's sharp gaze, though, and she noticed another one of those indefinable looks pass between the pair when he touched her. Sinn narrowed her eyes at them trying to read the byplay when another loud rumble interrupted her train of thought.

"We should get out of here," Revel shouted over the crowd, "Whole place is coming down."

Torian snatched his helmet from where it was hooked to his speeder and jumped off. He threw it on, climbing behind Sinn on her Renegade while she signaled Lord Kallig and Revel to take the Nexu. She was surprised to see Lord Kallig stroke the sleek speeder appreciatively, even more so when she quickly climbed on first to pilot while Revel climbed on behind her.

"Follow us!" Sinn called out.

She gunned it, glancing behind to make sure Lord Kallig was behind them. But the Sith sped up to ride alongside Sinn then gave her a quick nod before falling a little ways back, just enough to follow without completely giving up the lead. Having always loved the feel of riding fast Sinn was torn between taking it easy to make sure Lord Kallig could keep up, or opening it up and letting her rip. A plasma charge made the decision for her. As a stray blast flew by her head she peeked back to see the source. Some of the Republic soldiers had regrouped and found speeders of their own. Torian shifted his arms to cover hers using his armor to protect her. Sinn worried for a moment about the pair on the other speeder until she saw they were taking a more proactive approach.

Lord Kallig lowered speed to fall directly behind Sinn and Torian. In an impressive move, Revel spun around until his back was pressed against Lord Kallig and opened fire on the soldiers with both blasters. He managed to hit the lead speeder causing it to blow and creating a road block for the others then holstered his blasters and turned back around. Definitely a pair that had worked together for a while, Sinn thought. When Lord Kallig pulled back up alongside Sinn she noticed Revel had adjusted his coat to cover both himself and the Sith, much like Torian had done for her with his armor. He lowered his mouth to Lord Kallig's ear and slow smile started to creep across her face. She moved close enough to Sinn's Renegade to be heard over the engine.

"Where are we heading?" Lord Kallig called over to Sinn.

"We have rooms at the Star Gazer Casino," Sinn replied, "We can go there, just need to catch the transport." The smile on Lord Kallig's turned positively evil as she looked back at Sinn.

"Good," she said simply, "We'll meet you there." With that Lord Kallig hit the accelerator full force and took off like a shot. Sinn was never one to back away from a challenge and followed suit. Torian's arms tightened around her and she heard him grumble through his helmet mic.

"They had better not wreck my Nexu, I like that speeder." It was Sinn's turn to smile this time.

"Then we'd better not let them."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Beautiful?" Andronikos murmured in her ear as K'isha reached top speed. He knew she wouldn't answer since he couldn't hear her over the speeder's roar, but he felt her grin soften at his voice in her ear and the use of his nickname for her. The rest of the galaxy knew her by titles, with a certain level of rank protocol needed be upheld. But no matter how anyone else saw her, to him she'd always be the beautiful woman he fell for.

That hunter and her husband had no idea what they were in for by letting her use their ride, he thought as she pushed the Nexu for all it had. Force adepts usually displayed incredible speeder skill and K'isha was no exception. The Promenade flew by in a blur as she dodged gamblers and whipped around vendors' stalls. Andronikos knew the rush of wind through her short hair gave her as much pleasure as piloting the ship gave him and it was obvious she was having fun.

He had to admit he was having fun too, what he'd thought would be a simple favor for an old friend was turning into something more exciting. And he always enjoyed an excuse to wrap his arms around his Sith. Too often even small touches between them could ignite into uncontrolled blazes of passion so they avoided touching in public. They were still keeping the full extent of their relationship under wraps. Sith politics could be bloody business; apprentices were expected to kill their masters, alliances were formed only to be ripped apart. K'isha hadn't wanted to risk him being turned into a pawn in some other Darth's power play so their marriage was still a secret.

It may have been the safe move, but there were times they both wished it didn't have to be hidden and after having free reign to be physical on the ship, not being able to touch in public was achingly painful. This speeder ride was an unexpected blessing. As a harrowing jump through the enormous holo of some Hutt made him clutch her even tighter, a devilish thought popped into Andonikos's head.

"Can you drive while distracted Beautiful?" he breathed in her ear. The silky expanse of skin at the base of her neck was proving too tempting to ignore and he finally gave in to taking a quick nibble. He barely heard her soft gasp over the wind in his ears.

Probably wasn't wise to distract the driver, he thought, but he couldn't resist moving his kiss down to where her neck and shoulder met. Keeping one arm wrapped around her, he stroked his other hand down her leg where it was trapped between his and the speeder. His chest pressed against her back, he could feel every time her breath hitched in reaction and when her pulse jumped where his lips lingered. Keeping his touches light he knew how to test the limits of her concentration without becoming a dangerous distraction.

He could tell K'isha was fighting her usual instinct to lean back against his warm body wrapped around her. She'd confessed to him once that her control always felt a little frayed when he was close by, right now she was probably regretting letting him in on that weakness. But even he'd admit what he was doing would warrant serious payback. Unable to take her hands off of the controls left her at his mercy and he knew it, enjoying grazing his hand along her leg while he did diabolical things with his mouth from her ear to her shoulder.

Suddenly she veered to the rougher edge of the pavement. Her ass was cradled between his thighs and she rubbed against him every time the speeder jolted, causing his body to react as well. He chuckled as he realized the move was orchestrated as a minor revenge. The rapid hardening at the front of his pants confirmed she was getting the desired effect. That figured, he thought, she wasn't going to let him get away with teasing her without tempting him back. He pulled himself tighter so that she could have the satisfaction of knowing what she was doing to him. It was too bad K'isha had started the race with that hunter, he thought, he wouldn't have minded pulling into a secluded spot to relieve some of this tension. For now he'd have to settle for administering a little torment.

The sudden drop in noise jolted Andronikos from his sensual teasing. With the transport terminal was fast approaching he wasn't surprised when K'isha opted for cutting the engine. She knew that merely throwing on the brakes wouldn't slow them in time. Bracing for impact he gripped his arms around her, ready to bail if necessary; this move didn't always work out the way she wanted and his armored coat would offer some protection to them both.

At the last minute K'isha threw the brake flaps, steering hard to port. The speeder spun for one moment before coming to a surprisingly gentle stop and he had just enough time to reassure himself that they were in one piece before K'isha twisted around in his arms. Suddenly facing him, she grabbed the front of his coat and pulled herself into his lap to straddle him, bruising his mouth with a hard kiss. His arms constricted around her as he returned it, for the moment neither of them caring who saw. Suddenly she broke it off, leaving them both breathless. Still facing him she eased off his lap, smiling and he smiled back thinking he'd seen less toothy grins on Trandoshians.

"You need to work on your diversionary tactics Pirate," she teased as she leaned back against the controls, "We're still alive. Maybe you need more practice." Damn, his wife was magnificent, he thought, windblown and glowing with excitement. It was taking some major self-control to not sweep her back into his arms and kiss her into a daze. Instead he beamed at her, resting his hands lightly on her legs.

"Didn't feel like dying yet," he retorted with a suggestive smile, "We have unfinished business." K'isha's eyes brimmed with laughter at the double entendre.

"You are right, it would be a shame if Casey didn't get these scans?" She rose slightly and glanced over the transport pad, "So what is keeping that hunter?" Andronikos shook his head as he laughed softly.

"Not everyone flies like mad chrysfang are chasing them, Beautiful," he chided, "Why did you decide to help them?" K'isha's shrug was expansive.

"I am Sith, my motives are my own," her tone was chilly but her eyes were brimming again and Andronikos shot her a skeptical glance.

"Eh, save that high and mighty act for the Council. I'm not buying it, I know you better," he called her bluff, "You respect that they stood up to you. Mandalorians are known for their bravado, but calling you out and facing you like that was downright fearless. You know, with you being a big bad Sith and everything."

He knew he was the only person that could get away with teasing her and did so at every opportunity. Obviously fighting the urge to smile K'isha gave him a hard look before sighing. "Let's just get this done," she said dismissively, "I miss the Vengeance."

Andronikos grew serious for a moment, understanding the undertones of her simple comment. For all of the quarters she'd been given as part of the Dark Council the ship had always seemed more like home. It represented freedom, both literal and figuratively for her and himself. He didn't blame her for being anxious to return. "We'll be back soon enough," he said soothingly, giving her legs a gentle squeeze.

He reflected again on why they were doing this. The history between himself and Casey was just that, history. Still, he hadn't been sure how K'isha would react when he told her that he wanted to help his old friend. Should have known she'd understand, he thought, she'd always let him go off to take care of his business with no questions asked, trusting him to return. But when she'd asked to come with him this time he was happy to say yes. Lately it wasn't often he got her all to himself and bloodshed was always more fun with her.

"I'm glad you came," he stated, "Not every girl would let her man do a favor like this for an old flame." K'isha leaned in with another wicked smile.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," she murmured tracing her fingers on his legs to mirror his light strokes. The touches might have looked innocent to anyone watching but Andronikos felt the minute sparks bursting from her fingers. His body reacted heavily to the gentle buzz as he remembered when she usually gave off this particular type of energy.

"Better cut it out Beautiful," he groaned, "Company is on the way. Bad enough it's your fault I still can't get off of this speeder." K'isha let the sparks subside but left her hands on his legs. There was a loud rev of a speeder and they both turned to see Sinn approaching with Torian.

"Looks like company is here Beloved," she smirked at him, "We'll have to leave discussions about getting off for later." She gave him an evil wink and he knew she was anticipating what he'd be doing to one up her.


	4. Chapter 4

May not have had fancy Force powers, Sinn thought, but she'd had a lot of practice chasing fleeing targets, or dodging shooting ones; being left in the dust wasn't something she was used to. Seeing Lord Kallig and Revel shoot off surprised her and she was having difficulty keeping up. Served her right for giving them the speeder with greater speed capability, she groaned. Her personal speeder was fast but she usually needed something with more shielding. From what she'd seen Lord Kallig's piloting skills were impressive if not a little reckless. That flying leap through the holo of Karagga the Hutt had elicited a low whistle from her and another grumble from Torian.

"Thought we were going to catch up," his low voice carried through the custom microphone installed in his helmet that was tuned to her earpiece frequency.

They're not carrying the extra kilos of beskar, Sinn thought with a wry smile.

"Be at the transport soon?" Torian asked. She didn't have her comm unit handy so she resorted to the basic tap system she and Torian had used when they first started together. One tap on his armored thigh to answer his question 'yes', two for 'no'. Of course, as their relationship had developed, more signals had gotten thrown in the mix. She answered his question with a single tap, yes.

"Think we can trust them?" He asked. One firm tap, definitely yes. She knew he thought she was too trusting, but he'd learned to rely on her instincts. He was also willing to fight her out of any trouble she caused, she reminded herself with a smile.

"Ready to get this over with." Firm tap and a stroke, wholehearted agreement.

"Get the holocube to Mako?" Firm tap, yes.

"No more causing trouble?" He had to throw that one in, she thought, but she could hear the smile in his voice. Her answering single tap was light, yes, but no promises. "Fair enough, I've got your six." She smiled at his sigh.

She was glad Torian was here to watch her back for this, he'd proven himself a reliable partner time and time again and since they'd gotten married he'd been even more protective of her. Thinking about their relationship made her wonder about the one between Kallig and her partner. You didn't see many high and mighty Sith running around with pirates, she thought, but she wasn't about to let her guard down around the woman even if she kept interesting company.

In the long run it's probably better to be allied with these two than on opposing sides, but at least the partnership wouldn't last much longer. Revel had handled the Republic soldiers on the speeder well and she hated to admit even she was impressed. That Sith though, she thought, the energy she emanated rose the hair on the back of Sinn's neck. She and Torian had seen several Sith skulking around Dromund Kaas but none of them rivaled the level of power that pulsed from Lord Kallig.

She knew Torian would be leery of working with the Sith,they'd learned the hard way there were usually strings attached when dealing with Sith. But she was curious what this pair's motives were for bounty hunting, and maybe with the help they'd be able to wrap this job up fast and get back to relaxing. As if privy to her thoughts Torian chose that moment to squeeze his arms tighter around her. She wiggled against him knowing that he wouldn't get the full effect with his armor on but would appreciate the gesture.

Pulling into the transport terminal Sinn looked around for their other speeder. Spotting it off to the side in a semi-shadowed area she saw the occupants deep in conversation. Years of getting the drop on targets had taught Sinn the advantage of holding back and observing. She watched the couple on Torian's speeder more closely. Their body language seemed familiar; the light touches and shared smiles.

When it finally clicked a knowing smile crept across her face. It was like watching herself and Torian, but with more subterfuge. Alright, she thought, so whatever was going on needed to be kept secret. Her natural curiosity kicked into high gear but she wasn't going to get more information by holding back, it was time to get moving. She revved the speeder as a consideration to the other couple, fair warning that they were no longer alone, before pulling her speeder alongside the Nexu.

"So," Sinn drew out the single syllable word, "What are we discussing so intently?" Revel looked slightly uncomfortable but Lord Kallig was regarding her with cool disdain.

"We were just discussing the wisdom of letting you two tag along," Lord Kallig's tone was smooth and icy, "Since you can't seem to keep up with us, maybe we should cut you loose." Sinn suppressed her laughter at Torian sputtering under his helmet. Even Mandalorian discipline had its limits and after that speeder chase he was reaching his. Sinn relaxed back against him, confident that she could play this just as cool.

"Teaming with us was probably the best decision ya'll made since setting foot on Nar Shadda," she shot back, "Unless you have a slicer at your beck and call to decipher the encryption on that holocube." She shot Lord Kallig her own brand of scathing look. "That is, if you didn't fry it with that overblown light show back at the cantina." Revel's jaw dropped for a split second before he covered it quickly with his hand. Lord Kallig's eyes started glowing again and Sinn was wondering if she had pushed too far. A grin of pure malice was spread across the Sith's face.

"If you want a light show, I can give you one," she said as she slid from the speeder.

The voice from the cantina was back, ancient and hungry and watching her move was like watching a Tuskcat climb from a perch, slow and hypnotic with deadly possibilities. Oh yeah, Sinn thought, too far. She made sure her blasters were ready but left them holstered for now. Torian was a solid support behind her, unmoving but alert for her signal. Hold your ground, she told herself, her hunter's instincts were telling her that running would be the worst thing she could do. But the lightning licking up and down Lord Kallig's forearms, casting eerie shadows across the terminal, was making her question that decision. With her eyes focused on the Sith stalking back and forth across, she barely noticed Revel move carefully off of the speeder.

"That's enough," his low voice was stern. He came up behind Lord Kallig and placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her back and out of earshot.

She strained to hear what he was saying, but could only make out the sense of urgency in his tone. Lord Kallig's eyes still were consumed by a blank blue flame, then she looked at Revel and shook her head. Sinn could swear the woman looked surprised for an instant before her features settled into the look of cool reserve Sinn had begun to associate with her. The pair leaned in together for a moment sharing an intense look before Revel stormed over to Sinn and Torian. Torian had removed his helmet but still felt ready to jump and Sinn had adapted a relaxed pose. Revel glanced at her wrists and she wondered if he could see the tell-tale tension in her wrists and forearms as they rested on her blasters.

"You baited her," he said flatly, "Not a good idea with Sith." Sinn's shrug wasn't nearly as nonchalant as she wanted to look. As quick as a Sleen's tongue he whipped out one blaster and leveled at her. "The next time you have a death wish, woman, talk to me I'll gladly oblige." Torian tensed to leap off the speeder at Revel, until Sinn laid a reassuring hand on his leg.

"He's right Torian, I started it," she gave Revel a charming smile, "Bad habit, just like to see how far I can push. Truce?" She extended her hand towards him and he cocked his head at her, as if wondering what he was dealing with.

"Crazy as a monkey-lizard," he muttered under his breath about as he slowly holstered his blaster. He reluctantly shook her outstretched hand while keeping his eye on Torian who still felt ready to body check him. "You said you guys are staying at the Star Gazer?" Sinn nodded at Revel's question. "Good," he said, "I could use a drink." He walked over to Lord Kallig, giving her a light touch on the arm before the pair of them boarded the shuttle to the huge casino.

Torian dismounted from the speeder and looked at Sinn incredulously. "Why push so hard?" he asked, "Not like you to be reckless. That doesn't seem like a normal Sith, if you could call a Sith normal." Sinn nodded at his observation.

"Glad you picked up on that too Baby," she stated, "Just testing a theory. Didn't you notice they both gave those Republic soldiers a chance to run?" Torian's eyes grew speculative as he recalled. "Too many bodies draw attention, these two are keeping low profile. Might be fun to find out why. Anyways, wasn't the first time I've faced down a blaster and this time I might've deserved it." Sinn climbed off the speeder and gave Torian a firm kiss before he had a chance to argue. Reproach flashed in his eyes even as he kissed her back.

"Say what you want," his voice was disapproving, "He pulls a blaster on you again, he's dead." Sinn beamed up at her husband.

"He does that again and you can have him," she declared, "Let's get moving. We've got a holocube to decipher and a target to take down." She grabbed him by both hands and pulled him to the speeder where the other couple was waiting.

"Star Gazer Casino," Sinn addressed the droid piloting the shuttle as she and Torian settled in their seat then turned to Revel and Lord Kallig, flashing them another smile. "Sounds like I owe some people a couple of drinks." She laughed as she completely recognized the look they gave each other; her crew gave her the same look all the time. The one that asked, 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'


	5. Chapter 5

The Nar Shaada suite was expansive with a long bar along one wall, complete with a selection of spirits to rival the bars downstairs in the casino. Overstuffed couches large enough to accommodate a small Hutt were strewn about. The relaxed layout was suitable for any form of party the occupants wished to host, but it seemed out of character for a bounty hunter and Sinn laughed at the surprise on Revel's and Lord Kallig's faces.

"First vacation we've had in a while," she explained, "The room is a payment for a job we did and since we'll be dodging stampeding boma in true Mando style soon, I figured we could spend a few days in the lap of luxury first." Torian came up behind Sinn to give her an enveloping hug.

"You'll love it," he said as placed a kiss in her hair, "No better way to relax." Sinn rocked in his arms as she rubbed her back against his broad chest.

"I can think of better ways, you know," she muttered for his ears only. A brief flush rushed across his face before he cleared his throat.

"I'll get the holocube to Mako, see if she can pinpoint the Kingpin's location," he shot a stern look first at Revel, then at Lord Kallig and the Sith gazed malevolently at the armored figure.

"You don't like Sith, do you Mandalorian?" she addressed Torian in her icicle voice as she crossed her arms.

"Not one bit," he replied evenly, "But don't have to; just have to put up with them." He turned back to Sinn before leaving. He spoke low so only she would hear, "Watch yourself, Cyare."

Even though she could take care of herself she knew he was uncertain about leaving her alone with this couple. "I'll be fine," she reassured him, then stepped up on tiptoe to kiss him. She kissed him like she always did, warmly and whole-heartedly, with her usual enthusiasm and promises of more to come, loving how it made him look slightly stunned afterwards.

"Hurry back," she purred, her hands pressed against the hard planes of his chest plate. Torian placed a hand on each side of her face, looking her in the eyes as if memorizing her features before planting a brief kiss on her lips. He gave the couple one more distrustful look before heading out. Sinn motioned to the bar.

"Mako's a great slicer but it might take a while before she breaks the encryption on that holocube. Might as well relax," she nodded to the extra seats, "Feel free to pull one up and sit a spell." Revel raised an eyebrow at Lord Kallig who shook her head.

"Go ahead," she said as she unclipped her light saber, "It seems I have some repairs to take care of." She sat at one of the low tables, pulling a tool kit from her belt while Revel went over to one of the open seats next to Sinn and poured himself a drink.

"Usually don't see Sith doing bounties, thought they had the Imperial coffers to fall back on," Sinn remarked, "Or is this just for fun?"

The flare in Revel's eyes let Sinn know she hit a nerve, but her instincts were telling her that keeping this man off-guard would be the best way to get the information she was after. She gave him a disarming smile. "Take it easy," she murmured soothingly, "Teasing dangerous strangers is one of the perks of the job."

Revel eyed her with a speculative glance. "Not that it's your business," he ground out, "But some Sith aren't born into the lifestyle, it gets thrust on them and they either adapt or die."

He pressed his lips together, looking like he felt he'd said too much. Sinn knew her easygoing exterior was a great way to lure someone into a false sense of confidence, it made her seem too easy to talk to. But she sensed the wound beneath his words and laid a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"I spoke out of turn," she apologized, "You're right, ain't my business, just being my usual nosy self. Trying to figure out why you two would do the bounty but let me and Torian take the loot. My dealings with Sith showed me generosity ain't one of their virtues."

Surprisingly, Revel smiled. "You're right there," he noted his eyes darting over to the Sith, "Most aren't unless they're getting something out of the deal. We're doing a favor for an old friend of my mine. She's arranging a coup on the Exchange on Tatooine. I owe her one for getting me some intel. As for K'... Lord Kallig, she enjoys a little murder and mayhem so she came along." Sinn looked at him sharply and heard him curse as he realized she'd noticed the slip.

"You two are fighting awfully hard for these credits. What are going to do when you get done with this job? Just chase the next bounty?" It seemed like Revel was trying to change the subject but Sinn sat back in her seat knowing a distant look seeped into her eyes.

"Family," she said wistfully, "Working towards retirement if you can believe it. Itching to settle down, have children. A couple more big jobs and we won't have to keep chasing targets, least not for a while."

All things considered, Sinn thought, she might be starting to like this pirate and his 'companion'. But a job was a job and now that she had him relaxed maybe she could get more information out of him.

"So what's with you and Her Darkness?" Sinn motioned over at Lord Kallig with a nod. Revel raised an eyebrow at her casual reference and something flitted across his eyes as he looked over at his Sith lord.

"Not much," he said, his voice even, "I pilot her ship, we've been crew mates for a while. That's about it." Sinn clamped a hand across her mouth to stifle her snort of derision and her eyes gleamed with unholy laughter that would have done the Sith proud.

"If you two are just crew mates then I'm a Cathar Shaman," Sinn chortled. She leaned in lowering the pitch of her voice, "You love her, don't you?" Revel's eyes grew dark and defensive before she continued, "Don't deny it, I see how you look at her and she loves you back from what I can see." He sighed as he shook his head, but his gaze softened as he glanced over at the Sith sitting to the side repairing her light saber.

"Yeah, I do love her," he raked his hand over his scalp, "And I know she loves me too, so much so that she married me. She's my wife." Sinn's eyes grew so wide they could have fallen out of her skull.

"Sith can do that?" She asked and Revel's answering look was sharp.

"The Dark Council wouldn't approve with me not being Force adept. Damn self-righteous bunch, almost as bad as Jedi. They might be alright with passion, but love is too soft of an emotion for them. Besides, she's got some heavy hitting enemies that might put me on some hit list if they found out about us."

Sinn couldn't help the calculating gleam flashed in her eyes at the mention of a hit list and from the look on Revel's face he must have seen it. "Don't even think about it hunter." A deadly tone sunk deep into Revel's voice. "You haven't seen what's she's really capable of, even if you tried taking us down in the hopes of some reward you'd be in a world of hurt." Sinn leaned back and placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm hurt you think so little of me," she teased, "Don't worry, I'll leave you two be. Not because I think I'd lose, you understand, something just tells me you need to be left alone. Keep in touch and I might even give you a head's up if anything came down the wire on either one of you." His posture relaxed as his leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks," he said, "Not a lot of folk you can depend on, always good to know there's some extra eyes watching our back. How'd you know about how she felt about me?" He asked and Sinn's throaty laugh bubbled from her chest.

"I recognize it, you know being another woman in love and all," she chuckled, "Her eyes glow when she looks at you. Not that crazy Force glow, something warm. She tamps it down well, not many would notice it unless they've had it," she shot him a steely look, "You are lucky to have it."

"I don't trust luck," Sinn watched as he looked indulgently at his wife, "It's crazy, I know, ex-pirate and a Sith. The rest of the crew doesn't even know about it. They probably think we're just having fun with each other. But we've talked children ourselves. Things need to cool down before that happens. Until then, she makes me want to fight for her."

As if she felt his gaze, Lord Kallig looked up from her saber. She glanced coolly at Sinn, then her eyes drifted over to Revel. Just like Sinn had mentioned there was something warm in those eyes just for him, Sinn could see it even from where she sat. A small tempting smile crept across her face before it looked like she remembered they weren't alone. She gave Revel a quick wink before going back to her saber. Sinn's snicker brought Revel's attention back to her.

"Something tells me her eyes glow other times too," the humor was evident in her voice and Revel's eyes were daggers as he looked back at Sinn.

"Dangerous territory, better step back," he growled. Sinn raised both hands to gesture for him to take it easy.

"Meant nothing by it," she said soothingly, "You ask me, not enough passion used for the right reasons in the galaxy. Maybe those Jedi and Sith would be less self-righteous if they realize love ain't all that bad. But I know what you mean about fighting for someone. Torian and I learned a lot about each other in battle," she sighed again, thinking of her own love, before she leaned in back in.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," she whispered conspiratorially. "Wasn't trying to rub it in. I just never thought about being lucky to be husband and wife in public." Revel relaxed again.

"Don't worry about it, it's good being able to tell someone. Don't tell her I let you in on us being married, just know that I owe you one," he adjusted his coat as he settled back. "Where is that husband of yours anyway?"

"Good question, I'll see what's keeping him. Should take just a minute," Sinn knew a hint when she heard one and got up to stretch. K'isha's eyes immediately darted to her and she stood as well, watching Sinn warily.

"Won't be long, don't start anything you can't finish," Sinn muttered to Revel, poking fun at him again. Raising her voice, she addressed the Sith, "Checking on the recon, be back in a minute my lord." Then she walked out to check on Torian.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Sinn left Andronikos slid out of his seat and walked over to K'isha. He eased his arm around her to pull her close and her sensual smile started kicking up sparks in his brain.

"All clear?" she asked, her slightly breathless voice causing his body to react instantly.

"For the moment. Long enough to steal a taste," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. Their kisses always rocked him to his core especially when K'isha's arms came up around his neck and she pressed herself fully to him. Time stopped in that instant as their mutual passion flowed forth. Not the time, he tried reminding himself as her lips toyed with his. Too late, his body replied as he realized he couldn't stop from breaking the kiss to nibble along her jaw. He felt her shudder as he kissed the tender spot just below her ear.

"Loving this," she moaned, "But probably not best time, Beloved." He drew back while still keeping his arms around her.

"Later then." He gave her one more quick kiss, before letting her sit down to finish her repairs.

Andronikos looked over the parts strewn across the table. Having built the light saber herself he knew she was intimately familiar with it and trusted its repair to no one. Exploding like it had was a bad sign and the still smoking crystal she'd extracted from the hilt proved his suspicion.

"Another burnt out crystal," he confirmed. Her shoulders hunched slightly as she nodded, as if bracing herself for the lecture that lie ahead. She looked up into his concerned eyes.

"There are dozens in Zash's old storerooms," she said evasively, "The red-black crystals just don't last as long, I think the crafter used faulty corundrum." Andronikos shook his head as he sat next to her. Even knowing that Sinn could return at any moment, he was unable to stop himself from pulling K'isha to him so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. As powerful as she was, as long as she was his he wanted to protect her.

"That's not why they burst and you know it," he stated, "You burn too hot, Beautiful, the crystals can't handle the strain. You need to slow down."

They both knew he was right, she did have a bad habit of channeling too fast and too strong. He was afraid one day it would prove too much for even her to handle. When they'd returned to the ship after her battle with Thanaton she'd collapsed and was unconscious for two days. Drellik had assured Andronikos that he'd read about Sith falling into a deep restorative state after a strong Force battle. To him however it had seemed more like an ordeal. There were times she thrashed and murmured in a voice that wasn't hers, other times she lay so still he had to keep checking her pulse. The crew had been sworn to secrecy, a collapse like that would be viewed as weakness by the Council. He shook his head to shake off the memories.

With K'isha tucked next to his side he reached up to thread his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp. She slumped against him and as the tension drained from her a deep exhale released from her lips. Her relaxation was contagious and he felt his own body unknot.

"We really need to find a quiet room," K'isha sighed as she leaned into him, obviously enjoying the feel of his body supporting her. Andronikos drifted his hand down to cup her under the chin raising her face to meet his. The strain across her face was losing ground to the desire in her eyes. He knew they shouldn't start this but looking into those eyes he was lost.

"It's quiet here now," he breathed as he lowered his mouth to hers.

If their kiss on the speeder had struck like a thunderbolt, this one moved like the lava flows they'd seen on Belsavis, slow and scalding. He slanted his mouth across hers, running his tongue along her lips until they parted beneath his and he heard her quiet moan of surrender. His hand curled gently at her throat and her blood was racing against his palm. He shifted to pull her to him wrapping his arm around her waist. Not trying to rush, he lowered her back onto the couch as he kissed her like they had all the time in the galaxy. Her hands drifted under his coat to run over the muscles of his shoulders, urging him on. He lifted his lips from hers for a moment.

"Bad idea," he told her, his voice husky, "That hunter's coming back soon and you need to finish those repairs."

But even as she murmured an affirmative he felt her body naturally settle under his, one slim leg wrapping around the back of his thigh. He lowered his mouth to hers again with a groan, keeping the kiss easy but more assertive. Her tongue slid along his, exploring the depth of his mouth as he did the same to her. K'isha eased from the kiss to trail her lips down his throat and his breathing became ragged as she lightly nipped. He let his head lower inhaling the fragrance of her hair, feminine, spicy and slightly tinged with ozone. What this woman could do to him, was the last coherent thought he could muster.

It felt like her body was all reaction pressed against him. Her movements became more urgent and it was wreaking havoc on his senses. Part of him struggled to remember that they were in someone else's room where privacy could be shattered in an instant. But the primitive part of him was aching for the pleasure they'd always found in each other. Her kisses became sharper, using teeth as well as lips. She was testing his resolve, tempting him to follow her over the edge.

"I need you Beloved," she whispered against his throat as she started to writhe beneath him, struggling to take off her leggings and boots. He felt his belt and blasters slide off his body, not realizing she'd unhooked them. His traitorous body reacted to the passion that was overwhelming them both.

"Need you too Beautiful" he rasped harshly in her hair as his hands clenched on her body. He felt her hissed assertion against the skin of his neck while she arched against him and his control fissured. He wished they could wait until they had more time, when he could thoroughly explore K'isha's body, but she was a force that wasn't going to be denied. He reached down to unfasten the front of his pants while K'isha plied her mouth against his collarbone.

How she'd managed to kick off one boot and slide her leggings down he wasn't sure, but he felt the soft skin of her thigh rubbing his hip and it was almost too much to bear. She raked her delicate nails under his coat to score his back, driving him to the brink. He was able to free himself and stroked his hardness against the apex of her thighs. She was completely ready for him, triggering another wave of heat to course through his own body. He fitted himself to her moist entrance then used one hand to raise her face, making he had her full attention. Her heavy lidded eyes met his as she nodded. He crushed her mouth with his as he surged into her center, muffling her cry of pleasure.

Andronikos froze for a moment, feeling himself sheathed within her and letting her body accommodate him. He felt shudders race over her body as she tightened her leg around him to take him more deeply inside. The noise she made into his mouth sounded like a cross between a groan and a whimper as she rolled her hips with him buried inside her to his hilt. He followed her lead with deep rocking thrusts, keeping the motions easy and deliberate, savoring every moment. Without warning he felt her seize around him, letting loose a wail of delight against his mouth.

The primal noise urged him further. His pace increased and she met him every thrust. She thrashed in his arms, so close to the edge again, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Her body bowed under him as he kept driving into her center, sparks racing across both of their bodies. He felt another explosion hit her, then another, she was in full meltdown. Not wanting her vocalizations to attract any unwarranted attention, he fought to maintain their kiss. It was when she cried out his name against his lips that his own detonation triggered and he was consumed by the blast.

A thermal detonator couldn't have wiped him out as thoroughly and he clenched his eyes shut against the fire that burst through his mind. It felt like the lightening she wielded was licking over every one of his nerves in a delicious buzz. Gasping as his body shuddered, he forced his eyes open and gazed protectively at the limp figure in his arms. Each of K'isha's quivering breaths ended in a quiet sigh and her arms drifted around his neck as she let her legs glide along his. He rolled to the side, pulling her with him to hold her against his chest. When she opened her eyes, he gave her a devilish grin before planting a light kiss on her lips.

"You had to rush me," he accused with a smirk, "You know I prefer taking my time." He let his hand slowly glide down her ribs to prove his point. K'isha batted her eyes at him trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"You said it was a bad idea, I thought you might need some convincing otherwise," her tone was playful as she ran her fingers along his tattoo, "Besides you can't play the victim here, if anything you were an accomplice." Laughter rumbled from deep in his chest. Verbally sparring with his quick-witted wife was almost as fun as the other activities they performed together. He sat up and offered his hand to help pull her upright as well.

"You should tidy up. I don't think Sinn would appreciate a half-naked Sith rolling around her hotel suite," Her loss though, he thought admiring K'isha as she adjusted her clothing. He watched as she stretched her leg gracefully to put her boot on. She caught his look and smiled.

"You're staring," she chided musically, "How am I supposed to finish these repairs when you look at me like that?" He wasn't going to admit that as much as he appreciated her form, that wasn't what drew his eye at the moment. Being together as long as they had had put him in tune with the shifts in her energy levels. Right now they smoldered but the snapping discordant waves that had followed her since the cantina had dissipated and he was glad for it.

"What can I say, Beautiful?" he kept his tone light, "You distract me."

K'isha's chuckle was low and seductive. "I guess I should show you how diversionary tactics need to be done after all," her eyes glowing with as she cast a telling glance at where they'd enjoyed their recent physical activity, "Seems like I'm proving to be better at it."

"Not as good as you think, we're still alive," he retorted and she laughed quietly as he lobbed her words back at her. Suddenly inspired, he reached over to take K'isha's hand in his. Holding her gaze the whole time he placed a gentle kiss in the center of her hand. Her eyes started to close as his lips traced the lines of her palm, then she let out a yelp as he gave her a hard nip.

"What was that for?" she asked looking surprised while his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"You looked too relaxed, Beautiful," he explained, moving carefully out of her reach, "Figured I should piss you off so Sinn would recognize you when she returned," As her eyes narrowed at him he nodded mock gravely. "Yeah, that's the look," he confirmed out loud.

He jumped as K'isha took a swipe at him, returning to the seat he vacated at the bar and suppressing his laughter. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the door to the suite opening and shutting. Andronikos raised his glass to K'isha before draining the last of his drink and she inclined her head at him, conceding to him that in this round of their perpetual one-upmanship he was the victor.


	7. Chapter 7

So much for an easy bounty, Sinn thought, as soon as she walked out the door to her room her comm unit went off. Normally seeing the holo of Torian brought a smile to her lips, but the scowl on his face let her know something was wrong.

"Mako's not here," his voice crackled over the comm. "No messages indicating where she went."

"Stay there in case she returns Baby." She gave him a wry smile. "And feel free to kick her butt if she gets to the ship before me." Torian's scowl faded at Sinn's words, she knew he trusted her to find the wayward slicer.

Rushing down to the transport, she hopped into the nearest shuttle barking "Shadow Town, step on it," at the droid.

Known as Shadow Town to the locals, the southeastern section of Nar Shadda's main city was a favorite destination of slicers and holo fiends. As soon as she got there Sinn headed to a little hole-in-the-wall cantina called the 'Slice and Dice'. She wasn't surprised when she walked into and saw Mako giggling at the end of the bar. It looked like the pretty little slicer had been drawing alot of attention and probably hadn't had to pay for a drink all night. Sinn walked over to her, staying out of her line of sight, and decided to have a little fun.

"Buy you a drink?" she purred seductively behind her, and Mako giggled loudly again before turning around.

"Haven't said no to one yet."

Her words were slurred as she spun in her seat with a beautific smile. But when she looked up and saw Sinn looking pointedly at her, she swore under her breath realizing she was back on the clock. "I thought you and Torian had this handled," she groaned, drawing her fingers down her face in exasperation. "Did you two 'distract' each other too much?"

"We found the Nikto, but things got complicated," she muttered, helping Mako to her feet and urging her along. The loud protests of many patrons followed them, Sinn was sure they hated watching all the money they'd spent on drinks get up and walk out the door. Mako turned and blew them a kiss, eliciting a groan from Sinn.

"C'mon, Miss Popular," Sinn hustled her tipsy friend to the transport. "You can get back to your admirers after a quick favor." As the small ship took off Mako glared at Sinn through semi-glazed eyes.

"Just 'cause I hitched a ride with you guys doesn't mean I'm at your beck and call," she grumbled. "You ain't the only ones that would like a vacation."

Sinn let out an exasperated breath. She loved Mako like a little sister, but it was time to get to work. Things were volatile enough with Revel and Lord Kallig in the mix, and she was trying to avoid any more delays.

"Stow it, Lil'bit, you're too young to even be in a place like that." Sinn gave the girl her best 'I'm in charge' look. "Got a task that requires your delicate touch."

When she saw intimidation wasn't working Sinn decided to change tactics. "Make ya a deal," she coaxed. "You get this done with no more complaints, you can charge tonight's tab to our room at the Gazer."

A contemplative smile grew across Mako's face, burning away the signs of her inebriation. "Tonight, and the next two nights," Mako wheedled and Sinn smiled carefully. Sisterly affection aside Mako was part of her crew, and questioning the boss wasn't to be encouraged. Still, Sinn had always loved honing the slicer's negotiation skills.

"Tonight and tomorrow," she bargained. "Torian and I don't wanna stay much longer."

Mako looked happy at the prospect of two nights of a prepaid tab, but Sinn could see she wasn't giving up that easy. "Final offer, Boss. Tonight, tomorrow and the next time we're on Nar Shadda, ditch your Mando and we'll tear up a cantina. On your creds, of course." Mako looked triumphant , knowing she could get her way by appealing to Sinn's fun-loving nature.

"You got it. But only if you speed up the pace. Chasin' you down's burned up too much time as it is."

She filled the slicer in on what'd been going on, and what she'd be needing, barely noticing the bump as the transport touched down at the terminal just outside of the spaceport. They quickly disembarked and rushed through to the bay where Glory was berthed.

Sinn wasn't surprised to see Torian standing outside of the ship when she and Mako arrived. Judging by the worry on his face she was willing to bet he was about to start pacing. Relief flashed in his eyes before his face settled into its normal stoic look. Mako stuck out her tongue at him before striding by breezily. He didn't return the childish gesture, but he raised his boot in her direction, a clear indicator of what he was ready to do.

"I've got the holocube ready," he said as they boarded the ship, and Mako sat down at her favorite terminal, her fingers flying across the interface.

"Good, I'll have this done in no time," she remarked confidently. She shot a withering look at Sinn who couldn't help but to hover nearby. "You know, I do this faster without you over my shoulder. Why don't you guys go find a dark corner to lurk in or something?"

Sinn snickered as she realized she was being dismissed for the second time in one day by two people who couldn't have been more different. But her thoughts took a more sultry turn when she felt herself pulled against an armored chest plate and Torian's bare hand wrapped around her waist.

"For once she may have a good idea," he muttered in Sinn's ear and she smiled as she let herself be led to the common area.

Once they were out of view and earshot of Mako, Torian pulled her into his arms, letting her lean against the wall as he gave her a melting kiss. The move didn't surprise her, she might be publicly affectionate but he preferred to wait until they were in private before doling out his own gestures. He'd taken off his gauntlets and she thrilled at the rough texture of his fingers at her waist as he held her. She returned his kiss with fervor, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

Most girls would be daunted by the prospect of peeling their husband out of armor, Sinn thought with a smile, luckily she wasn't most girls. In fact, she felt there was something to be said for knowing every scar and mark on his entire body, and the fact that the information was hers alone. Then all rational thoughts left her head as Torian's kiss migrated down her throat and she couldn't stop from moaning loudly.

"Alright you two, keep it down." Mako's sharp voice cut through Sinn's daze. "No use in getting hot and bothered while you're on the job."

The smile Torian gave her contrasted with the hunger in his eyes, but she knew he was as patient as she and could wait for a better time. Running her fingers through his hair, she thoroughly enjoyed the simple pleasure of his smile. He allowed her to break through his discipline to make him grin and laugh, which spoke volumes to her. Unable to resist, she gave him another warm kiss before leaning back against the wall with a sigh, appreciating that he kept her captured in his arms.

"What do you think Revel and the Sith are doing?" he asked.

She noticed with a chuckle that his voice had the same tone when he said 'Sith' as Lord Kallig did when she said 'Mandalorian'. She remembered using that tone herself for the bantha dung she'd stepped in wearing new boots when they visited Tatooine.

"Probably the same thing we want to," she teased. "Revel practically kicked me out so they could have a moment alone." The surprise on Torian's face had her laughing out loud. "C'mon, you didn't catch the longing looks they were giving each other?"

"Makes sense now that I think about it," he said as he slowly nodded, then grinned. "Who do you think got the worst of that bargain?" Glad to see his sense of humor had returned Sinn decided to drop another bombshell.

"Apparently whatever arrangement they have makes 'em happy," she said casually. "They're married." Instead of simply surprised, Torian looked shocked making Sinn bury her face to his shoulder to smother her laughter. It didn't take long before he joined in

"Here I thought them working a bounty together was the oddest thing about them," Torian chuckled lightly. "What else was my Cyare able to find out?"

"Found out why they're treadin' on our turf. Seems like the Exchange on Tatooine is about to be run by a new face, that is if the couple lounging in our suite has anything to do with it."

His expression turned reflective and she had an idea where his thoughts had turned. They'd done solid business on the desert planet, giving their past clients a heads up might keep them in good stead. But how loyal was she to those clients? She thought. Aligning themselves with a new regime could also be profitable, so long as the coup was successful.

All in all, hunting was a business and creds meant freedom. Freedom from being at the beck and call of the Empire or Hutts. She wasn't about to risk her and Torian's futures on some risky venture. Clan first, she told herself, but deep in her gut something told her helping this couple was the right decision.

"You know, them being married could be dangerous," Sinn reminded her husband. "If they're anythin' like us, a threat to one will be perceived as a threat to both. But the fact that they're keepin' it secret could work to our advantage."

Torian's gaze turned dark for a moment. "Married or not, still didn't like that move he pulled at the terminal." His voice went flat and hard, and Sinn sighed inwardly, realizing he wasn't going to let that go. Not that she blamed Torian, Mandos didn't respond well to threats on theirs.

"Tell you what, Baby," Sinn gave Torian a diabolical smile. "One free shot, I won't stop you. Just pick your moment." Sinn trusted Torian's instinct for timing the same way he trusted her judgment in people, willing to go along with it but ready in case things went awry. "But no gauntlets," she scolded, "Pulling that blaster wasn't worth a broken jaw."

Torian beamed down at her. "You're wrong there, Cyare," he replied, "Pulling a blaster on you is worth breaking every bone in someone's body." No better compliment than that, Sinn thought happily, as she craned upward to give Torian a grateful kiss.

"If you two are done," Mako droned as she leaned against the doorway. "I've finished with the holocube. Here's the intel on that Kingpin, along with some other goodies I was able to find." She handed a data pad to Sinn. "I also uploaded that information you had me look up, pretty obscure stuff. I'm making sure buy a round for my friends at the Slice and Dice for the extra work."

Sinn looked over the uploads admiringly. "This is perfect, Lil'bit," she exclaimed. "Buy two rounds." At those words Mako practically sprinted out the ship's exit, as if she were afraid her boss would change her mind, and Sinn noticed Torian was looking at her shrewdly.

"Information?" he asked, and she gave him another evil smile.

"Insurance," she replied. "Bodies ain't the only thing worth credits. We've got to keep the big picture in mind and sometimes the right information can be valuable." Torian nodded and gave her one more squeeze.

"That's my girl," he gave her another intense kiss, before shifting into business mode saying "Let's hunt." before they exited the ship ready for battle.


End file.
